Unseen Klaroline Scenes
by Captivity Bound
Summary: I've written 4 scenes that I think were crucial to the Klaroline romance.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel every brick of the wall behind him, as though it were moving and trying to prolong the contact with his rigid back. At times he titled his head back, but made sure that even from his sitting position he could see her slumped form. The pattern of her breathing had changed in the last 10 minutes. He tried to focus on the rhythm of it, the perfection of physiological synchrony, rather than what it meant.

She turned her head towards him as he thought she might have after a stint of reading in the sun: slow and relaxed. But in truth her movements were slowed by pain. Pain that he had inflicted. She said his name. 'Klaus'. He registered only moments later that this was her way of getting his attention. He fixated for too long on the way her tongue rolled forward in her mouth as she pronounced the sticky German vowels his name contained. She had not spoken to him for an hour or more now. Even when she had in hours prior to this she had not once deigned to beg him. He could so easily have helped her, but that would not prove his point to that belligerent hybrid Tyler. Somewhere in the part of him that was blackened and charted was a notch. A notch that existed and was carved out of his enjoyment of punishing those who had defied him. Smothered beneath that was a tendril; his feelings of misguided affection for Caroline. Even now with death dogging her she still seemed to possess more light, more purity then he had seen in all his centuries on this rotting planet.

Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe the years and the resultant blurring of time had desensitized him to beauty and warmth and now he was overcompensating. He was certainly had seen woman more beautiful than her. That one Spanish Queen, whose name he could not quite remember. Then there had been that enchanting maid he had encountered on Elijah's estate in France. They had had a wild romp in a neighboring field. But while she plucked grass from her auburn hair afterwards he felt the inevitable disenchantment descend.

So what was it about this woman that had him crossing boundaries he had set centuries before?

'Klaus'. She said again her voice was closer. He hadn't realized that he had been moving towards her. He sat now cross-legged almost next to the couch she was lying on. He leaned towards the couch and inhaled. He had forgotten she was there altogether. He was privately reveling in the smell of her, the idea of her, without actually taking any notice of her. Only having said his name she still left him intoxicated. He had her golden hair between his fingers, inspecting the different shades of gold as they emerged with shifting of the light. He looked up in time to register the dilatation of her pupils that had nothing to do with compulsion. He had surprised her.

'Why do you like me?' she asked. There was a shame colouring her words that made him aware of just how much his answer would mean to her. 'I don't know, Caroline. I don't know.' He thought about the sheer inconvenience of his feelings for her. The way it was splintering her bond with Tyler and altering his usually decisive and strategic nature. 'You are a light to someone who has sat comfortably in darkness for a very long time.' He was stroking her cheekbone now.

'So why are you trying to extinguish me?'

'Im not. I mean obviously i am. I don't know how to make any of this right, or if I even desire it's correctness at this point. I don't know how to make you look at me the way you look at Tyler.'

'That's what this is about? You're jealous of Tyler?'

He slid his finger now across her bottoms lip. He already knew he would cure her. He had known even when he was all the way across the room. He knew that when it came to her he would always choose apparent weakness her displeasure.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard what almost sounded like a footstep. The pressure of someone's weight on the ground, rather than a reverberation of the noise produced by a hard surface meeting another hard surface. She turned at vampire speed. There was no one there. No outline of human (or vampire) form through the gauzy curtain. No disturbance in the light material. She slid the dress the rest of the way up her body, satisfied now that she was alone. The fabric sat heavily on her skin. It was as though the silk beneath the embroidery was tired and wished to rest against her skin.

For a moment she contemplated the absurdity of the situation. He was Klaus. The killer. A man who enjoyed killing. She tried not to think about why he was helping her. She tried not to think about why her first instinct was to come to him and his family's trove of century old ball gowns when the fury of Elena stealing her dress had subsided somewhat. Once she had finished her rant about humanity-less Elena to him he smiled in a way that made her insides twist. It was intimate. As if he was a man who was used to humoring her. Obviously this was his fault. Obviously she wasn't giving him anything to misinterpret.

After she had helped him with the imaginary pain Silas had inflicted she went home quickly, suddenly uncomfortable with the look on his face and the tone in his voice. But the smell of his sweat was on the cuff of her sleeves. She immediately threw it into the wash. It had been stupid to goad him when he was in pain, but she wanted to prove to herself that he wouldn't hurt her, not even out of spite. He hadn't hurt her. Instead his gratitude had been genuine and earnest. Well done Caroline, she congratulated herself. She had only made the conflict within herself rage more fervently.

She stood now looking in the gilt-framed mirror, pleased with what she saw. The dress suited the colour of her skin and flaired just below her hips. It was understated and elegant. Maybe not the dress she had been planning to wear for months now, but it would certainly do.

Something caught her eye though strands of hair as she let down her ponytail. A sliver of plum red lips. The movement of golden eyelash. He was behind her. His look was appraising, but no longer amused. 'You were it well.' He said. 'Klaus,' she said his name on inhalation, preparing to say much more. 'Have a good time at the dance tonight, Caroline.' He said already on his way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

His lips curdled at the ends as he offered her his arm. Her hands were still covering her mouth, in the classical gesture of shock. She was was trying to process what he had said. _Tyler could come back. Tyler cound come back. Tyler could come back._

This one thought echoed around her mind as though her mind was but a hallow cavern and this though was a belligerent stone intent on disturbing the peace. She grabbed his arm quickly because she was the faint traces of annoyance beginning to descend over his previously sincere smile. It was in the way the left corner of his mouth dropped marginally; the way his eyes widened like his trying to clear his already perfect vision; the way the angle of his arm changed from 'comfortable' to 'tortuous'.

Her innards churned like freshly drawn blood being spun down in a centrifuge when she had to admit to herself that friends (or whatever they were) did not notice these subtle things about their friends. These thoughts went into a box marked 'Klaus' in her mind. Her mind was full of neatly marked boxes. But why did she even have a box marked with his name on it? This constant tirade of questions and berating was leaving her mind raw. In the time that it had taken this debate to reach the temperature that would have melted most metals, only seconds had passed.

They began to walk on the red carpet, amidst the now deserted rows of what had been her graduation ceremony. Things like that used to be so important to her. The sodden quality of emotional memories used to be a comfort to her. Now all she could think about was the ratio of contact that existed between their bodies.

'Let's go celebrate, love,' he almost whispered.

'Let's,' she managed to say with some semblance of confidence.

They walked towards the stadium, and the tunnel that would take her off high school property for the very last time. The sun was setting behind the mishapen stands, casting an eerie glow on what used to be her life.


	4. Chapter 4

What was that animalistic screaming noise? It couldn't be. He would never make so undignified a noise. Why was her heart racing? Of course she didn't care about him being in pain. Stop it, Caroline, she chastised herself. She spent so much of her time now thinking about why she as thinking about him. She gained some insight into that particular conundrum as she rounded the corner. His features were twisted in unguarded agony. He was half-kneeling on the piano stool. There was blood seeping into the velvet cushion cover as though the blood was a leaden weight. He did not notice her watching, and maybe that was better because her breathing had become so shallow she would have lost consciousness had she still needed the assistance of oxygen for ventilation.

He looked up at her; his eyes yellow and feral. Instead of baring his fangs his lips were clasped tightly together. Was he attempting to hide his pain? From her? She took several quick steps towards him and he retreated hastily, with the word "no" emerging from his lips and falling into the unheard ether. She would do this for anyone. She would help anyone like this. She pulled the first visible splinter out of his side. He roared towards the floor boards and then speed towards the door and used the door-frame for much needed support. He blood slid slowly down the door-post like a rose blooming. His breathing was laboured and he watched her with weary eyes. Her frustration bubbled over verbally, "Just let me help you."

"No," this time his denial produced actual sound waves that reached her.

She pulled them out one by one. Racing around him, with him half-heartedly attempting to avoid her nimble hands. He staggered in unco-ordinated circles. They were both dizzy now. Him from blood loss and her from having touched him so many times without his permission. He sank to the floor at her feet and rested his forehead against her shin. The intimacy of this deliberate contact filled her throat and rose out of her throat as a giggle. Soon they were both laughing, for no reason at all.


End file.
